nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:TNCT Articles
Before the change, the TVN even had No layout ~~ Has it something to do with the weather situation yesterday? With Train Village snow and Sofasi Sun Pierlot McCrooke 15:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :No, it had nothing to do with that. Yesterday night, a storm came along and it will probably stay about a week. 15:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I do really like your book review! Pierlot McCrooke 16:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you You can see George Matthews also wrote a book review, for the TVN. 16:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe you should write an food column for my magazine! You get well paid there! Pierlot McCrooke 16:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::You get well paid there! Pierlot McCrooke 16:58, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, maybe I will once :) 16:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Why not now? Pierlot McCrooke ::::::::Because I don't have inspiration right now, and because I'm working on my final school stuff. 17:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) TahR78 has vandalized the homepage of NS Wiki! I want to start a trial against him becuase of this!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 17:09, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :It has nothing to do with Lovia Pierlot, so we don't trial him here. 17:17, 24 June 2008 (UTC) In Libertas bestaat er geen oppositie, hoe vaak moet ik dat nu nog zeggen. TNCT is bijna even incorrect als DVg... -- 10:04, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Dieser zeitung is korrektPierlot McCrooke 10:28, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::May I ask why there shouldn't be opposition? And how do you call people who are not in the parliament/government or oppose it? George Matthews 11:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should abolish the king-is-automatically-MOTC system. The king should accept that. Pierlot McCrooke 15:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Resign I would like to resign as the leader of the LCP in favour of Dr. Vladimir Boudenski, since a self-respecting politician, in my point of view, may not be linked to any sort of criminal activity. Dr. Magnus 17:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Actually the same user ~~ Nicely written! --Bucurestean 13:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Interested? Iam interested in transport Pierlot McCrooke 09:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I fear we (me and Yuri) will have to respect the votes too: who received lots of votes, should be preferred in some cases, don't you think so? 10:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::What about me? I got quite a few votes myself... Dr. Magnus 10:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't say anything yet. It is up to Yuri to announce that. 10:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope he will also look at the ammount of votes the candidates have got. I also happen to know Medvedev has leftist\socialist ideas and agrees with some points of communism, so I think him and the LCP are cool. He wrote in the Messenger and has defended me and the party a few times in my absence. That is why he has my vote and support, and I hope to have his. Dr. Magnus 10:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't get Yuri wrong: I know him well enough to know he's not at all a communist. He does sympathize with some of its ideals, as most of us do, but he himself is a staunch social-democrat. And I can also tell you we will take ideology not too much in account when forming a government: we will take a look at: 1) work force; 2) interests and capability; and 3) political balance: we want most ideologies in some way in the government. 10:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Interesting article. However, as a Liberal I wish not to govern with the LCP for a couple of reasons. --Bucurestean 12:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Bucurestean, you may not want that. But there has to be political balance. It is more democratic to have all sorts of parties in the congress. As you have seen at the Five Points Dialogue thing (the shared proposal), I am not very hard to work with and neither is the LCP. Dr. Magnus 12:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I just wish to renounce from my proposed post if the LCP will govern too. You're just a small party, but you're constantly spreading hatred. I don't want to participate in a government like that. The other LD'ers may do what they want, because I can't decide for them. But my opinion is clear. --Bucurestean 12:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I meant the government, not the Congres if you know the difference. --Bucurestean 12:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I am not spreading hatred Bucu. That is a lie. I haver never spread hatred, and the LCP has never ever spread harted. We are a very moderate party, very mild. We have always condemned violence and we will always do. When have we ever spread hatred? We support the monarchy. We support democracy. And we do not wish people like you insulting us in the way you do. It is you who spreads the hatred, you are trying your hardest to create a hostile envirment to the LCP and everything it stands for. And you shall not succeed. Dr. Magnus 12:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : Come on man, or you don't have any kind of self-reflection or you're a nasty liar. I've read all your discussions. Don't waste any time writing long monotone messages because you are already risking a block. You are also somebody who can't be trusted. Didn't you have some promise? --Bucurestean 12:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I have never spread hatred. I am just responding to people like you and Pierlot who are spreading hatred, hatred against me and my party. I am defending myself like any man would an I will continue to do so. I am in my right completely to do so and break no laws whatsoever. Do not insult me. Dr. Magnus 12:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :You've already broken tens of laws so I guess you failed. --Bucurestean 12:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't get my started on your friend Pierlot McCrooke then, who has broken every law in the book and still continues to annoy me, irritate me and spread hatred about me as much as he can. Is he the type of supporter you wish to have? If so, then say goodbye to your public image... Mine or his can't go much lower but yours sure can! Dr. Magnus 12:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : Congratz. --Bucurestean 12:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Any news? Pierlot McCrooke 17:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Newest article What will be it? Pierlot McCrooke 15:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It will be about Ricky McCrooke\Ricky Donia... What will be the faith of him? Dr. Magnus 15:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It is about politics. Perhaps I'll write something about Ricky later - when things are cleared out. 15:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::You mentioned "a late term abortion" as a joke, Your Majesty. This is, of course, a joke. The best alternative would be, perhaps, an adoption. Which Lovian is kind enough to take this unwanted boy in their household? Perhaps Honecker? Dr. Magnus 15:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::maybe the king wants to have it? Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, Pierlot, the King does not want to raise your son. He does not want this "spawn of the devil" as the heir to the thrown; who would want that other then us? Do you know any candidates, Pierlot? Dr. Magnus 15:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just give it to Drabo Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No way! xD I won't give it to nazi's: it was a joke, about giving it to Honecker! Do you want your son, my grandson, to grow up as a nazi? They will probably rename him Adolf Hitler and he will grow up walking goose-step permanent ly! Dr. Magnus 15:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I dont care. Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Tsss... IJskikker... Dr. Magnus 15:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :You could give it to one of my ex-wives though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::OK i wil do that Pierlot McCrooke 15:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, daddy Pierlot agrees so it is settled! Dr. Magnus 15:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I see... ... that some people had high expactations :P Bucurestean 11:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Nicely written! Bucu 10:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. You stole my graph nicely too (just kidding of course). 12:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Populist How come I am too much of a populist? BastardRoyale 12:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. I think all your speeches quality as über-populist. Martha Van Ghent 13:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) well thanks! funny article 'bout Oceana . But it's true, I think Ilava and me are doing quite well compared to others; 15:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Because we have to :P The Oceana are more divided then any other state people, so we both represent a huge part of the population :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Recent article The Congressial report is: * an estimation; * a personal attempt; * focused on more recent months. Don't take it as an insult if you're not ranked #1. As I said, it's just an attempt . I invite all other newspapers, magazines or political analysts to make their own lists if they want to :) 17:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm honored with my second place :P Nobody can beat Yuri, he's the politics guy of Lovia :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm, well, suprised to be 18th likely to be elected to congress. Dr. Magnus 19:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::@OWTB: You've done a good job. When I checked all archives, I noticed you were always one of the first/only to comment on proposals. That's a good thing. :::@Pierius: Actually, you're not the "18th likeliest". I've put all candidates who're not in Congress yet underneath the candidates who're already in Congress. :::Another remark: it's not about likelihood, it's more about "who should be in Congress because he's a good Congress(wo)man". 08:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why does everyone suppose I'd get re-elected PM again? A lot has changed since my previous election... 08:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::As I said, my list doesn't predicty re-election. My list says you "should" be re-elected, because you're "the best" (TNCT opinion). It is - statistically speaking - more likely that a Waldener becomes PM. But you never know of course. 08:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, a lot could happen in the next elections, perhaps Martha or Andy will have a shot at becoming PM, who knows who'll win the position? As for me, all I want to be is a humble congressman. Dr. Magnus 08:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC)~ :::::What I hope, but nothing is certain, is that independent forces will not be neglected. I am thinking of Jefferson (who is of course a good friend of mine, too), or the liberals. Although not as skilled as the progressives in Lovia, they are useful in Congress. To diversify and so. 09:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I'm not intended to run for PM but if my party prefers a strategy where I do run for that office I will comply. 08:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What? 09:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Holding on to the office of PM is not necessarily the best strategy for accomplishing things. 09:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::that's weird :p. You are suited for the office though. but walden wouldn't complain 16:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it isn't weird. The question is whether the CPL will be a governmental party or an opposition party. If only two CPL-members are elected into Congress I am made PM, thát would be weird. 07:47, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Trial Villanova is not the one who faces a possible trial: he did not blackmail anyone. It specifically mentioned someone who planned a coup. Only one person fits the description, as only one person was every brave (or stupid) enough to try such a thing. Pierius Magnus 16:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh right. Sorry, my mistake. 16:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Reaction Actually I've already made my very professional campain posters when my internet connection failed last week . I only don't want to be the first idiot uploading them, so that's why they're still not on-line :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :The first idiot uploading them? Better that then to be the idiot who gives no speeches and uploads zero posters - that would be me, priatel. Pierius Magnus 20:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops... ...I did it again! Pierius Magnus 14:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Now Lovia can finally say CCPL has led to the creation of a new law 14:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Boy am I proud of that! Goes right into my list of accomplishments. Pierius Magnus 14:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC) NPO They endorsed Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL), not Bart Koenen (PNO) :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I'll change it when I come back from my lecture. :) --Semyon 09:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll try to fix it in the meantime :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Nice work getting the Smith guy! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know. The ace TNCT reporting team has faced many challenges before, but never one so difficult as finding a socialist in Oceana. --Semyon 12:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hahahaha, looks like I OWTB'ed a Lovian state :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Kings result I added Mayer (Labour) into the race as a Medvedev-like candidate (slightly more moderate) a while ago, if that would change the article you wrote at all. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Costello Hmm... I was expecting something about me or the PL in here somewhere... I love the style in which you write your articles, and I'd always be open an interview or an opinionated editorial or some form of recognition from the press. Especially now of all times! :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice article Semyon :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to you both. :) @Pikapi: sure, that sounds like a good idea. Perhaps Costello could write a controversial 'guest column'? :P Or we could do an interview, but you'll hae to wait a bit for me to come up with some questions. --Semyon 16:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :I just realised this was from about two months ago, sorry I never saw it. --Semyon 16:03, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Articles Fantastic stuff there! Lovia always gets interesting when someone has an opinion! Great Article! (I particularly like the two different views, see the Lovian Times for an interview with Hoffmann on his remarks). :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Tso You make Uncle Oos cry :"( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe if you let him be Heretow of Clymene he'll rejoin. :P --Semyon 12:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No, he can become Duke of Clymene though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll let him know. :P --Semyon 12:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Immortality "becoming Libertas' first death in over 20 years" :o --OuWTB 15:14, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I think it's all the cheese they eat there. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 05:19, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::: :o --OuWTB 12:00, September 4, 2016 (UTC)